


Не маленький уже

by Steklodoov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steklodoov/pseuds/Steklodoov
Summary: Три дня рождения Юры.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Основная линия - Виктор/Юра. Осторожно - статья 134, санкционка-запрещенка, оба мудаки (последнее - они не нарочно)). Хотя, Виктор не мудак - он дурак.

Четырнадцатый день рождения Юрки мы отмечали у меня. Юра решил, что категорически вырос из детских праздников и захотел "мини-пати чисто для своих". Накрыть хватило журнальный стол, я сидел на диване, Юра сидел у меня на коленях и периодически ерзал. Яков хмурился и каждые пять минут требовал "слезть с Витьки". Юра слезать никуда не собирался. Кроме того, он совершенно не собирался никуда уходить. Даже когда разошлись уже все - остался только Яков, который должен был забрать Юру домой - он упирался:

\- Нет, еще посидим! Фильм досмотрим. 

Фильм, надо заметить, никто не смотрел. Ну, может, Яков одним глазом, а Юрка все время трепался со мной. Когда Якову все окончательно наскучило и он ушел курить на балкон, Юра уселся на мне верхом и тоном не терпящим возражений потребовал:

\- Целуй именинника!

Я усмехнулся, поцеловал его в обе щеки. Он только нахмурился:

\- Что это за херня была? В губы целуй давай.

Сразу я этому большого значения не придал, чмокнул легонько в пухловатые розовые губы, а он возмутился:

\- Да ты издеваешься, нафиг! Я тебе про поцелуй, а не сраные чмоки в щеки. Нормально давай, по-взрослому!

Я внимательно на него посмотрел, попытался понять, что там у него в голове творится. Не понял. Постарался максимально серьезно сказать, чтобы не подумал, что подначиваю.

\- Маленький ты еще для взрослых поцелуев. Подрастешь, будет видно.

Юра сжал челюсти, тонкие крылья носа зло раздулись, но спорить не стал.

\- Хорошо. На следующий дэ рэ поцелуешь взасос. Понял?

Наверное, нужно было уйти от ответа, но в этот момент Яков вернулся в комнату и проще всего было согласиться и свернуть разговор. А через год Юрка, глядишь, и сам забудет эту внезапную блажь.

***

Через год я снова сидел на диване в своей гостиной за накрытым журнальным столом, и Юра снова сидел у меня на коленях и снова периодически ерзал. Небольшой апгрейд с прошлого года - теперь он обнимал меня одной рукой за шею. Яков откровенно злился и напрягался, когда требовал "слезть с Витьки, не маленький уже!". Юра на это самое большое - пожимал плечами, продолжал как ни в чем не бывало болтать со мной, а я думал: "Вот именно, блин. Не маленький". Ловил себя на том, что вот, может быть, именно сейчас, когда на ноги приятно давят его сорок восемь килограммов, Юра перестает быть для меня милым ребенком.

Хотя, если подумать, он перестал еще с полгода назад, когда я попросил его носить на тренировки майки с закрытым горлом - слишком много среди наших было разговоров про его ключицы и шуток про статью сто тридцать четыре в связи с ними. Сегодня на нем был бежевый джемпер с вырезом практически от плеча до плеча.

Когда все разошлись, а Яков вышел покурить, Юра, вместо того чтобы сесть верхом и затребовать свой взрослый поцелуй, завалился на диван лицом к спинке, свернулся клубком и, кажется, заснул. Я потянулся, вытянул затекшие ноги, потер лицо руками, попытался отвлечься от легкого возбуждения, которое наерзал на мне Юра своей упругой круглой попой, наткнулся взглядом на эту самую попу в черных трикотажных штанах, сглотнул - не отвлекся. Яков вернулся и стал будить Юру, чтобы забрать домой. Юра мычал, вяло просил отстать, говорил сонно, что останется спать здесь. Решили оставить в покое. Яков в коридоре нарекал вести себя прилично и перед тем, как я закрыл за ним дверь, смерил долгим тяжелым взглядом. Собственно, неприлично вести себя я не намеревался, а намеревался пойти в спальню за одеялом и подушкой для Юры. Но он вдруг подскочил на диване, вскинул кулак в победном "Есть!", повалился на спину, развел колени, протянул ко мне руки, быдловато, но довольно позвал:

\- Вали сюда!

Наивный я - надеялся, что он забыл. Это я постоянно забывал всякие мелочи, которые обещал ему, чтобы он отцепился, а он всегда все помнил, требовал и своего не упускал. Но сейчас я с места не двигался и сложил руки на груди.

\- Юр, меня посадят.

\- Да кто тебя посадит, Никифоров! За сраный поцелуй, тем более. Заебали со своей статьей. Видео не снимай и в инсту не выкладывай, да и все! Пиздуй сюда, говорю!

И раскинул ноги шире. 

В действительности на статью мне было плевать, волновал меня только Юра. Я просто не знал, что должен был делать. Может, я соглашусь, потому что он этого хочет, а я не против, а окажется, что у него все серьезно. Может, я откажусь из-за этого, а ничего этого и нет, и только обижу его отказом почем зря. Он, между тем, лежал в своей приглашающей позе, тянул ко мне руки, перебирал пальцами, нетерпеливо подзывая, и вид имел совершенно не обремененный никакими душевными терзаниями. Ой, ну так и к черту все!

Я выключил свет, опустился на диван и навис над Юрой. Он тут же обхватил меня руками и ногами, притянул, крепко прижался. Я на пробу прикоснулся губами к его рту, он довольно замычал, сильнее сжал мои бока бедрами, и меня повело. Я начал целовать его открыто, "по-взрослому", как он просил и как я умел. А я умел. Юра отвечал с желанием, но не слишком напористо, чтобы вел я. Только когда я собирался отстраниться, он не давал. И дышал все тяжелее, то через нос, то чуть отрываясь - но не до конца - от губ, выдыхал мне в рот. К дыханию примешались короткие стоны, и я не удержался - поцелуями перешел на нежную кожу на шее, он втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, сжимал мои волосы в руках и терся уже в открытую. Я понимал, что нужно тормозить, и не мог, продолжал, а Юра не отпускал. Потянул меня за волосы снова к губам и теперь уже целовал сам, горячо и агрессивно. Я собирался с силой воли, чтобы все это прекратить, но он вдруг резко отстранился - запрокинул голову с глухим вскриком, дернулся подо мной, вжался особенно сильно, потом весь обмяк и облегченно задышал. Выдохнул тихо: "Пиздец".

Я смотрел в полутьме на прилипшие к лицу волосы, прикрытые глаза, открытый мокрый рот и думал, какой Юра все-таки красивый и страстный. Кому-то повезет. И было очень похоже, что мне.

Чуть отдышавшись, он потянул руки к моей ширинке:

\- Теперь тобой займемся.

И я все-таки нашел в себе силы перехватить его руки.

\- Даже не думай.

Юра нахмурился, но руки убрал. Одну закинул за голову, сжал подлокотник. Облизнул и так мокрые губы, ответил хрипло:

\- Как скажешь. Но на мои шестнадцать мы потрахаемся. Для начала. И никакими статьями ты уже не отвертишься, Витенька. Понял?

Витенька уже мало что понимал, но был на все согласен, тем более на это, только отпусти, Юрочка, в ванную, пока я тут лет на десять тюремного срока тебя не поцеловал.

***

Юрины шестнадцать мы отмечали той же "мини-пати для своих", только уже в съемной квартире Юры, на которую он недавно съехал от Лилии. Пару дней назад к Юре прилетел ненадолго Алтын, и теперь Юра уже не сидел и не ерзал у меня на коленях, он сидел на полу рядом со своим пока что другом, а пока что друг смотрел на Юру практически не сводя глаз. Не потому что тот такая красота неземная - хотя это, конечно, так - просто Алтыну, судя по всему, казалось, что Юра не в духе. Но Юра на все расспросы уверял его, что "все заебись" и упорно не смотрел в мою сторону.

Вообще-то, с Юрой у нас все было хорошо. Ну, как хорошо - нормально. Общались на катке, а так он старался не проводить со мной и Юри много времени. Пусть наши с Юри отношения уже не доводили его до белого каления, но и удовольствия явно не доставляли. А без Юри я редко где бывал, как и он без меня.

Я понимал, с другой стороны, что именно сегодня он может и не захотеть меня видеть и вполне мог не пригласить, но он, собственно, никого не приглашал - мы просто всей компанией поздравили его на катке, вручили подарки и поехали после тренировки в супермаркет и к нему. А теперь я думал, что надо бы уйти пораньше - посидеть час для приличия вполне хватит. Юри тоже чувствовал себя неуютно на вечеринке в компании русских.

Еще минут пятнадцать после этого часа я пытался подобрать момент, чтобы обратиться к Юре. Когда он надолго уставился в свой яблочный сок с виски, я наклонился и тихо позвал:

\- Юра?

Юра поднял на меня взгляд, и я впервые увидел у него лицо, которое не выражало абсолютно ничего. Алтын ему, что ли, уроки давал?

\- Закроешь за нами? Мы пойдем с Юри уже.

Я ничего не стал объяснять, Юра - ничего спрашивать. Просто встал и пошел к двери.

В темном коридоре, когда Юри уже вышел на площадку, я украдкой поцеловал Юру в уголок губ и тихо сказал: "Прости". Юра украдкой плюнул мне в лицо и тихо сказал: "Пошел нахуй".


End file.
